The present invention generally relates to controlling access to a vault server and, more particularly, to controlling access to a vault server residing on a client network outside of a service provider network in a multitenant environment.
Software multitenancy is a software architecture in which a single instance of software runs on a server and serves multiple tenants. A tenant is a group of users who share a common access with specific privileges to the software instance. With a multitenant architecture, a software application (e.g., a multitenant application) is designed to provide every tenant a dedicated share of the instance—including its data, configuration, user management, tenant individual functionality and non-functional properties.